Most electrosurgery pencils now include smoke evacuation means to remove smoke, fluids, and debris away from the surgical site during a surgical procedure. However, although this removal of smoke, fluids, and debris provides a surgeon with better visibility during cutting and/or coagulation at the surgical site, some surgeries involve parts of the body that have less visibility than other parts of the body especially in those areas that are deeper in the body cavity. Further, although external lighting aids can be used that are separate and apart from the electrosurgery pencil, the use of such lighting aids is not efficient and may result in a more crowded surgical site thereby making manipulation of the electrosurgery pencil by the surgeon more difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for a light attachment device for both electrosurgery pencils and electrosurgery pencil attachments that can be easily and removably secured to an electrosurgery pencil and/or electrosurgery pencil attachment so that the area of/in a patient's body where cutting and/or coagulation takes place can be illuminated. There is also a need for a light attachment device for electrosurgery pencils and electrosurgery pencil attachments that includes a movable lighting element that can be moved in all directions with respect to the light attachment device in order to better illuminate an area in or on a patient where an operation or medical procedure is taking place.